Journey in the Dark world
by Narutoharem
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke must work together to overcover their greatest challenge with the Help of Hinata who Dark world ( Dark world Naruto Girl friends), in a Dark World rule by a Dark Mad-Sasuke will Naruto and Sasuke overcome this or fall to the darkness? Naruto Harems or Sasuke and Evil Sasuke Harem also.


**It has been two years since that day and now they meet once again in battle, given the eyes of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke now posses new found power and chakra within his being.**

**The Final Valley the very same place that changed their lives and here it would be their final battle once again. The fourth great Ninja War was ripping the world apart, many lives would be lost and many free will be broken unless someone stops Madara Uchiha.**

**Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who can stop him but he must face an old friend to do so.**

Naruto could see the darkness that surrounds Sasuke the darkness of hate and despair it surround Sasuke like a prison fog. Naruto was in his Kyuubi-Sage Mode ready to face Madara but Sasuke was in his way, beside Naruto were Sakura and Kakashi they were not in the shape to be fighting.

"**Sasuke out of my way I have to stop him. I have to stop Madara before the Jutsu is competed I won't let that mad man rule the world. I'll save the world and I'll save you as well."**Sasuke grew an evilly smirk.

"**Still an idiot to no end huh Naruto? I don't care about Madara's plans. I won't stop until I have my revenge on Konoha! They will pay for what they did!"** Sasuke scouted in a furious voice **"Do you have anything idea what is it like? To know the very person you look up and loved as your big brother slaughter and murder your clan your mother your father and spare you? And after you finally defeat him, suddenly you were given the real truth. Itachi slaughter the Uchiha clan under Konoha's orders, Konoha say they are truth and justice they fight for peace and love what JUSTICE! WHAT PEACE WHAT LOVE! THE VILLAGE IS FULL OF LIES AND SECRETS!"**

Naruto started to feel the darkness in Sasuke grow even more **"Order one from the Uchiha clan to murder his own family. The people that love and respect him Konoha is no better COME ON NARUTO EVEN YOU WERE HIDDEN FROM THE TRUTH ALL YOUR LIFE!"**

Naruto knew Sasuke was right Konoha did hide the truth from him as well, the truth about his parents and yet they did nothing they left him alone and to be hated. Naruto let out a furious roar for the moment**"Sasuke it's not easy. I can't give up on you and I never will. You're the closest thing to me as a brother. You know I never had a family and I know I won't know how you feel you had a family. I never had a family or love ones. I would give up anything to get that. Sasuke Uchiha…"** Tears came down Naruto's malice eyes as it pain him to see his friend fallen.

"**Sasuke…you and Sakura even Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are the only ones the only people I see as my family. Sure I know I screw up and you guys call me an idiot but it was a lot better than being given those hateful eyes. Sasuke you have a chance you have a future to be care, to be loved…I don't have such a future…long as I have this…curse!"**Naruto look down at his own two hands which were now claws covered in the Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke suddenly smirk **"Idiot you're a real idiot you know that. Naruto to tell you the truth I've have always been jealous of you."**His words shock the young Uzumaki **"You may have a beast in your soul. But your heart is filled with light unlike mine. Hope died for me long ago Naruto. You have a future Naruto you have people who care for you, you have loves one too. If I die nobody will miss me."**

The young Uzumaki scouted with all his might in his voice **"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! I don't know about everyone else in the village but I would miss you, Sakura-chan would miss you…because we care about you Sasuke. You say your hope died long ago. I can give you our hope our light! You can still be save Sasuke JUST FUCKING LISTEN!"**

Sakura was surprise by Naruto's actions and how he feeling right now "Naruto…" she spoke his name softly. Naruto was furious at Sasuke**"Sakura-chan she loved you, I was jealous of you Sasuke. You had her heart and I didn't…you can't just become the world's enemy just because some crazy old Uchiha told you what really happen. YOUR SASUKE UCHIHA YOUR BETTER THEN THIS DAMNIT! What happen to the Sasuke I used to know? The Sasuke Uchiha I was jealous of? The Sasuke Uchiha I wanted to fight to proven I was the best your equal WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BROTHER!"**

The words my brother ring out to him, Sasuke closed his eyes and thought back two years ago on that day.

**Two Years Ago: The Final Valley**

_"What is this power?" Sasuke Uchiha spoke as he felt a powerful evil chakra coming from his team mate Naruto Uzumaki. As Naruto was in quiet a awaken form using the power of the nine tail fox for his own uses._

**_"Sasuke…I will bring you back to Konoha even if I have to break every bone in your body!"_**_Naruto roared as Sasuke could see a large image of a fox behind Naruto. As Naruto was in his awaken form. Naruto came at Sasuke with full force he quick shot Sasuke in the stomach._

_One two three four five were the combo hits Naruto perform on Sasuke and finish it with a six hit with a kick to the air. While in the air Sasuke use his chakra to blow fire balls at Naruto however Naruto let out a powerful roar that blew the fire ball away._

_Lucky for Sasuke he grew his Sharingan become stronger. He was able to tell where Naruto was going to attack. Using his Sharingan power to see right through Naruto's attack as Sasuke Uchiha smiled while avoiding Naruto's moves after playing around with Naruto._

_Then while back flipping toward the top of a cliff when Naruto dash toward the top. Sasuke launch a very powerful fire elemental jutsu lucky for Naruto he was very close in range._

**_"Whoa."_**_Naruto was speechless amaze at what Sasuke could do. Sasuke nearly out chakra tried and panting but took his chance he grab Naruto by neck of his orange jacket and told him._

_"It's too late Naruto it's too late!" He pushed Naruto off the cliff while Naruto was falling. Sasuke grab Naruto's feet and wrap his legs around Naruto's neck as Naruto's head smash down into the rock solid ground. Naruto's skull crack in two as Sasuke let go of Naruto while Naruto's lifeless body floats in the lake._

_It was the mid of afternoon the sun's light peak over at Naruto's body acting like a small gate._

_Naruto's body appeared inside his own soul. Kyuubi open its eyes staring down at its host._

_"_**_You're lucky child. I am going to help you this only once of my own free will after all if you die then I'll die."_**_Kyuubi chuckle_**_"You should be very grateful for your Fourth Hokage."_**___Kyuubi revive the fallen ninja. Naruto's body rise from the lake, Sasuke couldn't believe it to see Naruto was alive even after that._

_Naruto slowly rise up his body was being risen by red chakra coming out from his back. Naruto's shot open in anger the first thing Naruto did was given Sasuke a sucker punch to the face. Naruto slowly look at himself as his whole body was consume in the red chakra which was now acting as a shield._

_While Sasuke was holding his face letting few tears from the surprise sucker punch. Naruto stared at the now recover Uchiha Naruto's red eyes glare at Sasuke with anger. Naruto came at Sasuke on all four he was must quicker and faster than before._

_Naruto dodge left and right avoiding Sasuke's fireballs. When Naruto dash/tackle at Sasuke, Sasuke back flip away from the Uzumaki._

_'What's going on? What is this chakra it got hold over Naruto?'__Sasuke thought to himself while Naruto reach out his right arm as the red chakra out the form of the arm reaching out to grab Sasuke. Sasuke high jumped in the air to avoid this however._

_Naruto grab Sasuke using the large one tail behind him. Sasuke was toss over the lake. Corner and low on chakra looks like this was the end of the battle. Sasuke said while panting "I never thought you would get this powerful Naruto. I am afraid to admit this…but right now at this moment you're stronger than me. But I'm more special then you." Sasuke felt the curse seal active to its next level._

_Going level two of his curse seal Sasuke's whole appearance was change within seconds._

_"_**_Sasuke…"_**___Naruto's eyes were filled with disappointment and sorrow seeing his friend falling even more so now._

_"_**_Naruto…I am feeling much better."_**___Sasuke chuckle___**_"There's nothing to stop me now, Naruto. Everyone on this planet seek power no matter what case. Even by becoming the best! You yourself see power did you not wish to become the best Hokage and the strongest of the leaf village?"_**

_"…" Naruto didn't speak only glare at his friend._

_"_**_Naruto give up I'm not going back to Konoha. I have made up my mind not as a ninja but as a human being. I am not giving up I will have my revenge for what Itachi did to me what he did my family!"_**___Sasuke even in his curse seal two form he still had the pride of the old Sasuke Naruto knew, stubborn and all._

_"_**_Naruto I know must have made a promise to Sakura to bring me back. Only you could make a promise like that and keep it. Even now telling you to give up on me I know you won't stop. Naruto I'll ask you this and only once as your team mate and as your friend."_**___Naruto close his eyes and grin his teeth he didn't want it to turn out this way._

_Sasuke perform a few hand signs before yelling out his attack___**_"Chidori!"_**

_Naruto held out his right hand gathering the chakra of both air and his own creating a purple color. Both Naruto and Sasuke jump in the air at the same time as their yell out their attacks which clash._

_"_**_CHIDORI!"_**

_"_**_RASENGAN!"_**

"**_NAAAAARRRRUTTOOO!"_**

"**_SASSSSSSUUUUUKKKKEE!"_**

_'Naruto you are the only true friend I ever had. I'm sorry it turned out this way.'_

_'Sasuke were my only real friend but I won't give up I never will.'_

_'If only we became friend much early things would have been different…Naruto.'_

_'Farewell Sasuke.'_

_Naruto lay there on the ground in his human form. While Sasuke Uchiha alive he was the winner of this match but he knew Naruto held back he knew Naruto was stronger than him he always has been. Sasuke took one last good look at his friend before he'd turn away but however Sasuke made a sudden stop when he heard the sound of Naruto coughing as the young Uzumaki open his eyes._

"_Looks like you won." Naruto chuckle weakly._

"_You know you let me win you idiot."_

_Naruto chuckle again "Whatever…Sasuke…when we meet again I won't stop I'll bring you back."_

"_Why…why damnit why won't you give up on me?"_

"_You're my friend…and my brother…if anyone knows you better it's me." Naruto grinned._

_Sasuke smile a little before walking away 'Farewell Naruto.'__Sasuke hold his right arm while walking away from his friend. His mind made up on his path Sasuke walked alone as he said with Itachi's image focus in his mind._

_"I will defeat you Itachi…but in my own ninja way. I promise myself and my friend I will defeat you with my own power nobody else." Sasuke Uchiha friend of Naruto Uzumaki has chosen his path his new path "I won't fall like you did Itachi I won't fall into my own darkness."_

_Shortly afterward Kakashi Hatake shown up late as always "I'm too late."_

_Kakashi took Naruto and Sasuke's headband as the rain stopped as Kakashi left with Naruto in his arms ending the day that change the two lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha forever._

**_Two Years Later Now: The Final Valley_**

Naruto saw a small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips before turning to a frown as Madara Uchiha appear before them between the two friends right in the middle **"Sorry to ruin your friendship moment. But the time has come the final piece waits! All I need is you Naruto Uzumaki the final piece the Kyuubi."**

"**The final piece? What did you do to Bee?"**

"**Unlike you he wasn't much of a challenge to me. Ripping the eight tails from his soul was easy."**

"**Wait…"**Sasuke spoke as the darkness around him suddenly disappear "I'll handle this." Sasuke active his Sharingan, Naruto saw within the eyes of Itachi and Sasuke combine together. Staring into the eyes made Naruto feel uneasy there was something inside feeling funny.

Naruto dispel his Kyuubi-sage mode returning to his normal form. The two friends stare at one another for a moment. Naruto came running toward Madara while yelling as the old Uchiha did nothing but smirk underneath his silver colored mask.

But suddenly the sound of Sasuke yelling caught Madara's attention, Madara at first believe Sasuke was going after Naruto but seeing the look in his eyes **"You little bastard."**Madara saw right through their plans. Active the power of his Sharingan sucking the two into his right Sharingan eye to collect the two for his goal his moon eye plan.

While getting sucked into his right eye the power of Rasengan and Chidori combine at the moment. Madara felt funny his Sharingan was acting strange. Chakra was being force into his right eye. It was the power of Naruto's and Sasuke's attacks.

Madara scream in agony as in a bust of overflowing energy Madara's head blew up but however the black hole was still there. Naruto and Sasuke were drag into the black hole as Sakura and Kakashi scream out to both Naruto and Sasuke the black hole close up after the two were consume.

Sasuke was falling down he was facing Naruto as he fell; Naruto was looking at him as he too was falling their eyes were stare into one another. Naruto's eyes and Sasuke's eyes glow of their energy the power of light and dark. From Naruto's eyes shot a black fire into Sasuke's eyes as the two were covered in black fire as the black fire clash into the pool of the unknown.

"_We're brothers Sasuke we're brothers. You can have my light I'll help you."_

**The Final Valley:**

A black hole suddenly open and out came was the two black fires the two black fire circle around one another before clashing into one another. When the two black fires clash into another one, Naruto and Sasuke shot out from the two black fires as the black fire vanish into nothingness.

Both ninja was sent clashing down into the ground. Both twitch in pain after clashing down.

"Aww man that suck so bad." Naruto moan in pain.

"Damn that really hurt!" Sasuke moan in pain as well. Both stay there on the ground unable to get up even if they wanted too the clash landing really took a total on them.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are we…friends again?"

"…You believe we're still friends?"

"Always man you're my brother."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a dumbass."

Both Naruto and Sasuke had a cocky smirk on their face and from a cocky smirk to a chuckle to a laugh to a loud laugh as the two best friends laugh together. But shortly the laughter died down follow by a long pause of silence.

"I know you killed Danzo. Wasn't his death enough Sasuke? Not all of Konoha is evil you know that. You were born there it's your home." Sasuke wanted to avoid talking about the hidden leaf "Naruto I…"

"I know Sasuke let's just forget about the past and focus on our future." Naruto slowly rose up from the ground as Sasuke did the same. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock to their surprise both the two ninjas turn to see the two statue of Madara and the First Hokage only to see a pair of broken statues their faces were gone.

There were dead bodies there about a twenty bodies all were leaf ninjas. Each of them had horror look on their faces, Sasuke got off the ground quickly looking around the area as Naruto did the same. Each of them was cut and slices by a blade what type of Naruto wasn't sure.

But Sasuke looked trouble "Naruto let's go back Konoha." Those words made Naruto smiled big. Those were the words he wanted and waited to hear from Sasuke for two years. They were friends again although Naruto wasn't sure did Sasuke overcome his darkness or he was fighting it for the time being.

"Let's go home Sasuke."

The two ninjas left the final valley returning to the village hidden in the leaves. Unknowing the new changes and the new horror that waits them Naruto and Sasuke friendship and trust will be put to the test in their ultimate challenge in the village hidden in the leaves.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei went." Naruto wondered.

Sasuke looked at his best friend "I'm sure their fine Naruto. They could be waiting for us in Konoha."

Naruto and Sasuke journey their way through the hidden forest. While the two were jumping from tree branch to tree branch they notice how the forest looked a bit different the forest was. The tress looked burned most of them were cut down and others were blow or ripped down by some unknown force.

Naruto frown he knew what kind of force was behind this but it was him. Something wasn't right here everything is different of course there was a war going on but the forest was never this banged up before.

The two made a sudden stopped. When they glaze upon a huge area of the forest was covered in black flames and blue flames. Naruto have seen the black flames before but the blue flames were new the black and blue flames was burning none-stop burning what was else of the huge area.

"Hey Sasuke got any ideas what this hell happen here? You sure you and Madara are the only living Uchiha left?" Naruto's question made Sasuke wonder if they were other Uchihas that were hidden.

Sasuke closed his eyes and open blood drip down Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly purple energy rose from the ground covering Sasuke protecting him. From the purple energy the energy took on a form a giant form of someone's rib cage.

Over time the bones form a full upper-body flesh covered the bones and clothed covered the flesh. Naruto was amaze by this as Sasuke used the power of Susanoo. Sasuke looked at Naruto and offer him his right hand "Come on stay close Naruto."

Naruto grab Sasuke's hand the two ninjas ran right through the black and blue flames that covered the area. Sasuke's Susanoo was unaffected by the black flames but after a few minutes, Sasuke notice the blue flames were eating piece by piece of Susanoo's armor but lucky for the two they made it across the burning forest.

Once Sasuke dispel Susanoo the two ninjas took a small break.

"Okay that was freaky?" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke agreed "The black flames are indeed the work of an Uchiha. But the blue flames I do not know who that belongs too?" the two wonder what or who was behind those flames "Whoever did this. Wanted to make sure the hidden forest was protected. I'm pretty sure if we took the long way we could have taken days to get back to Konoha." Naruto said.

"Naruto let's keep going."

"Right." The two once again jumped on the tree branch and jump from branch to branch. Faster way to travel rather than on foot as the more the two got closer and closer to Konoha the less how the hidden forest looked damage.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stop right in their tracks when they saw in shock. Sasuke looked completely shock but nowhere near shock as Naruto was. It was Konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

Konoha was different far different from what Sasuke hoped his original home and birthplace would look like after leaving two years ago. The village nearly the same but there was newly added features. As such there was a large tall one hundred floor thick purple colored tower. The tower blocked the view of the Hokage's face statues. The giant wooden door that stood there was now replaces by giant steel door that was giving off an evil presence.

There was a metal wire with spikes that was link to the steel door that was spread across the walls of Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke spotted that there was guards in front of the steel door they didn't looked human at all.

There were about two in front of the door. About six feet in height they looked heavy in weight size; they wore black colored armor they wore samurai look armor holding glowing swords. The two couldn't see their faces as their dark helmets hide their face from the two ninjas' view.

Naruto whisper to Sasuke as the two hide behind the bushes "Hey Sasuke you think we can take them? I've never seen these guys before."

Sasuke sweatdrop he was thinking of the same thing "I've seen them somewhere though but not sure where." Sasuke suddenly saw someone walking towards the two guards. Naruto's jaw drop to the floor he knew who the person was.

"Naruto who is that?" The Uchiha asked.

"That's Mizuki!" Naruto grin his teeth in anger. Why was Mizuki here? The last time he saw him was two years ago and Tsunade send him to prison for life why he was out and why was he here? Sasuke blinked twice he remember Mizuki during the Genins days but Mizuki was different how he looked two years ago.

Mizuki looked completely different. He was tall as the guards his hair was longer. Wearing Konoha Jounin outfit but Mizuki had a long orange tailed swing out. His hands were tiger claws his eyes were that of a tiger.

Naruto was about to make his move but Sasuke stopped him right there. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto curse underneath his breath as the two sat and watched what was going on.

Mizuki was speaking with the guards telling them to open the gate. The two guards grabbed the handle of the gates and rip open the gate, Mizuki raise his right hand up drip it forward as group of people chained by their hands and feet were walking being escorted into the gate by another pair gate guards.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock "Is that Isaribi?" Sasuke looked confuse of who Isaribi was since he never heard or met this person. Yes it was Isaribi but however she wasn't in chains she was wearing a black collar around her neck. Mizuki patted Isaribi on her head as if she was his pet and she did a good job.

"Naruto who's Isaribi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto explain to the Uchiha "She's a girl I met during my mission about two weeks after you left. We became good friends she even saved my life twice. What's going on here?"

Mizuki told Isaribi to bring everyone in the village. Isaribi grab the their chains and pulled them as everyone follow Isaribi into the village there was over twenty people enough for a small village. As the people walked inside one after another they looked very familiar to Naruto.

But the three people got Naruto's attention the most "The old man, Inari and Tsunami." The three people lives that Naruto changed that day but now they were prisoners of Konoha. Something was very wrong here Naruto felt it.

"Sasuke something not right something is definitely not right." Sasuke agreed there was something going on here everything didn't feel right. Naruto and Sasuke left their hiding spot.

The two ninja came across a spot where there was no guards guarding the area which was perfect for the two. Sasuke quickly ran over to the wall holding his hand together out as Naruto ran towards him, Naruto step on Sasuke's hands as he given him the boot to grab the edge of the tall wall.

When Naruto grabbed the edge of the wall as Sasuke high jumped on to Naruto's shoulders jumping over the wall as Naruto pulled him up and jumped down.

**Konoha-Back Alley-**

They now sneaked in Konoha so far nobody caught them so far so good they thought. Naruto was sadden by this he didn't know what the hell happen to his village and how long was he and Sasuke were gone.

"What the hell happen to this place?" Naruto bury his face in his hands "Why is Mizuki here what are those guards and why is Isaribi-chan working with Mizuki?" pulling his hands away from his face. Naruto's face was strike with anger.

"Naruto calm down first we need to find the Hokage. I am sure she can explain to us what happen." Naruto remember of course Tsunade would know what going on and she could help them find out why Mizuki here and what are those guards things.

"But I don't see the Hokage's tower Sasuke."

"It's still there idiot." The Uchiha pointed at the tall tower "We need to get inside."

But suddenly there was the sound of a bell rang. The sound of the bell caught Naruto and Sasuke off guard both gasp of surprise but as the bell rang the second time. Naruto heard the sound of people walking towards the tower.

Naruto and Sasuke peeked around the corner of the back alley and saw a group of people walking towards the tower. They were dressed in well manner outfits as if they were going to a party or a Ball. This made Naruto and Sasuke curious what was going on, but suddenly the two ninjas saw Isaribi and Mizuki were walking inside the tower as well.

Naruto glare at the Mizuki he wanted to beat the shit out of him again. Seeing Isaribi wearing that collar made Naruto feel uneasy. Sasuke could tell Naruto was on the edge of kicking someone's ass he knew his friend very well but like Naruto, Sasuke truly wonder what the hell was going on here he hasn't been home in two years has this truly changed while they were away or did the black-hole truly had something to do what's wrong with this village?

Naruto only saw one-way in the tower the front door "Sasuke how are we going to get inside without anyone noticing us?" as two guards came stood their place guarding the tower.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bit of surprise look on his face "At first I thought you were gonna head on with flying fists. But you surprise me Naruto you do have a brain after all or did you finally grew one in two years."

"What yours Sasuke." Naruto looked

"How about at least once we'll go with your type of idea let's fight them and see what they can do." Naruto smirked at his friend as the Uzumaki chuckle "Oh your thinking like me now?" Sasuke sighed while shaking his head.

While the two guards were standing at their pose a small rock came out of nowhere hitting one of the guards on their heads. Getting their attention to where the rock came from while having their backs turned the opposite way.

Naruto came out from nowhere with double Rasengan striking both of them destroying them. When Naruto destroyed the two guards they burst into energy as the energy flew into the sky. Leaving behind the suit of armor and the weapon they held.

Naruto kneel down to grab a piece of the armor "Empty just nothing but an empty shell." Both were creep out by this "Come on Naruto let get inside before anyone show up."

**Inside The Tower:**

There were two sets of stairs one going down and the other going up "Which way did they go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke active his Sharingan "We go up." As the two were going the stairs, Naruto suddenly heard the sound of a woman crying in pleasure down below it caught him off guard but he stay on the path that was ahead of him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the upper floor in the tower. The tower was bigger on the side then the outside much large there was tick to it having something small outside and having large space on the inside.

The two stopped the end of the stairs-case. Naruto peeked his head up there was nobody here the room was empty. Naruto and Sasuke came out looking around the large room "Where did they go?" the room had an upper-balcony a space where nobody could be spotted that was the first thing Sasuke saw just in case someone came in.

There was two doors there was one large golden colored door behind Naruto and Sasuke and two small doors beside one another in front of them but between the two small doors there was a long thick red colored pole that was reached the top of the room but at the roof of the room that was a glass frame that held something deep within it.

When Naruto and Sasuke looked upward at first the two couldn't make out what it was until a few seconds later. Naruto gasp his eyes widen in fear he was in competed shock as he glaze upon what was within the glass frame that was held on top of the pole.

It was a glass coffin there was corpse inside it yes but not just any corpse it was the corpse of Uzumaki Naruto. This truly creep the hell out of Naruto "What…the…hell?" Naruto couldn't stop staring at the corpse there was no sign of any flesh upon the corpse just bones and the clothed and the headband and Tsunade's necklace was missing.

Confuse and lost wanting answers. Naruto fell down to his knees with a lost look upon his face. Sasuke place his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder as the Uzumaki looked back at his friend "Naruto I don't think this is our world."

"No this got to be our world our home…what happen here…that's not me."

"But it looks like you." Naruto snapped a pissed glare at Sasuke, which made him shut up quickly "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean too. Ever since we came here I'm starting to feel funny." Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto but his eyes were red now he was showing the signs of using the Kyuubi's power but they were blue at first before he looked at the corpse in the glass frame.

Suddenly the sound of the doors was opening "Let's hide!" Naruto and Sasuke quickly jumped to the upper balcony just in time as the group of people the number of people was twenty and more. Guarded by their ninja body guards these weren't just any normally dressed up people these people were leaders and great leaders of many ninja nations and villages.

Grass, Cloud and Rock and many others however Suna and Mist leaders were not there and Konoha Hokage was missing although the lord of the land of fire was there. Sasuke felt trouble was close near and Naruto had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like this party at all.

As many Konoha ninjas came there were no familiar faces as Naruto looked at each of them they were all new faces. But suddenly from the other side at the two small doors across the room the two doors open as seven women came from the two small doors each of them wearing the same type of black collar Isaribi was wearing.

Each of them was wearing a white dress that was very revealing indeed, their asses were expose their breasts were also expose. Each of them had a blank stare in their eyes as if there was nothing inside their minds and these women were.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten, Isaribi and lately someone Naruto never thought to see again "Konan?" yes even Konan was there beautiful as an Angel she truly was an Angel but what was she doing here?

But so after the seven women that Naruto knew came out they walked turned and face one another before bowing their heads as two more people came out from the room the last two people truly shock and surprise both Naruto and Sasuke.

The two people that came out lately were Sasuke Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and the wife of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. Both Naruto and Sasuke frozen in shock they truly didn't know what the hell was going on here all they could do was watch.

But shortly Sasuke and Kushina came out another person came out.

Naruto's blood ran cold upon the very site of him…Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke focus his sight on the other Sasuke that stood beside Kushina Uzumaki. He looked like him hell he even had the same Sharingans but there was something different something off. Sasuke saw it on the right side of the other Sasuke's neck _'The Curse Mark.'_ Sasuke thought to himself the curse mark the very thing that nearly destroyed his very soul if it wasn't for Itachi, Orochimaru would have consume Sasuke's soul during that fight.

Unlike the rest of the women Kushina didn't have a blank stare there was hope and light in her eyes. She didn't like to look at the corpse of her son which held right above her. Kushina gasp when she felt Madara patted her on her butt as he chuckle **"Sasuke I'm going to Orochimaru he said he's has a new weapon for us. I leave you to enjoy your anniversary party."**The other Sasuke nodded his head he vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Bastard." Kushina said under her breath.

Other Susuke smirked at he activate his sharigun. He stand besides her "Kushina" Sasuke said with small voice. Kushina turned her face but she accidently look his Sharigun.It was the Sharingan's influence that numbed those feelings of sorrow so that desire reigned within her heart, desire for him. Her body ached for him as it hadn't for so long. Even her light, breezy attire felt stifling; the thin straps of her nightdress were carefully slid over her shoulders. Sasuke regarded the pink silk as it fell about her feet in a smooth mess, and then his eyes slowly trekked up her long legs to appreciate the way her white panties clung to her form to offer little to the imagination. Her stomach had lost its tightness due to bearing a child, but there was hardly any real flab; she remained gorgeous. Her breasts, tucked and cradled by her maternal bra, were glorious globes that he could not wait to unveil and admire in their full, naked glory. Then he studied her face, pleased to see that she hadn't lost the manipulation of his eyes' illusion, and that it only made her beauty far more prominent. The woman of all the boys' fantasies, and Sasuke would claim her as his own.

He would not hesitate to have her. He stepped swiftly to her, hungry to know her. Breath was stolen from her lungs when he took her lips, so sure and demanding. Sasuke let Kushina know that he wanted her, and wanted her on the bed _now_. Rather than have her take lead, Sasuke slipped away from her and practically threw her on her Large size ground. . Breathless and flushed, she crawled back, lust-filled eyes stuck on his sleek form as he stalked forward. While Kushina didn't know what happen with her she was on Sasuke Mind Control.

The red twine acting as support for his trousers came undone and fell to the floor with a soft thump. After kicking off his sandals and shin guards, his pants were gradually descended, delicately pulled over his rigid organ. He heard Kushina's breath hitch when he proudly displayed his swollen member. It throbbed in metrical fashion, in time with his accelerated heart rate. Pre-cum had gathered at the tip, smeared across the smooth surface from the dropping pants.

Kushina the red hair Uzumaki exhaled shakily when his hand encircled the base and gave himself a slow stroke. "Sasuke," she gasped out desperately. Heat circulated through the core of her groin. She'd not been intimate for so long, and now, with the unwavering persuasion of the Mangekyou Sharingan, that longing for a lover's companionship came at her all at once; to be left yearning was becoming far too much for her to bear. "Please…"

He smirked. To easily break such a skilled Uzumaki Hair; that was the power of the Uchiha. Though as entertaining as it was to see her writhe with need and frustration, he would not deny his own desire for her. A hand went to the back of his head to pull him down to crush their lips together. Hers were so supple and smooth, vaguely tasting of her cherry-flavored lip-gloss. Her tongue treaded across the line of his mouth, yearning for passage that he allowed. Ash and cherry flavors clashed as the slippery muscles mingled.

He felt the heavenly-soft twin mounds flattening against his chest, but the restraint of a bra would not do. He ended the kiss abruptly to look down and watch his swift and powerful fist rip the cups away from her glorious chest. A sound of shock and embarrassment left her throat, but she made no effort to hide herself from him. She should _not_ wish to hide this body, Sasuke thought as he observed her nipples: taut, dark-brown, a little moist from lactation. Sasuke look up to Kushina face and slapped his lips against her. Then he stopped look at Exhausted Kushina, he smirked he could do sex with her anythime but some reason he didn't reach forward. He little slapped Kushina right cheek she came to her conscious. Both of them stand her feet and greeted.

"Bastard." Kushina said under her breath.

While Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Ino and Konan were look at Uchiha was taking advantage. All the girls want to save her but Uchiha over power and Madly strength. Other side sasuke put some sealing mark on each girl back.

As far Sasuke , Kushina and all the other girls were in Hokage they seen the Sasuke and Kushina harem. The other world Naruto , Sasuke or Civilians does not seen what happening with them.

Naruto frown greatly "Mother…" Sasuke looked down at Kushina to see the woman who was Naruto's mother the woman who gave birth to him to the world and now here alive and a slave to this other Sasuke.

"Naruto don't let it get to you." Naruto nod his head as Sasuke knew anger was the key of setting off the Kyuubi. But Naruto knew it wasn't going to end well he knew it.

Naruto turned away from the site as Sakura, Hinata and Temari got down on their knees while Ino, Tenten, Konan and Isaribi bow their heads to the leaders of the lands and villages also to their ninjas bodyguards offering their bodies to them giving them pleasure showing them as a gift from the other Sasuke.

The sounds of their moans the sound of flesh against flesh the sound of blowjob being given were heard. Sasuke was stronger he watched in horror to see these girls were broken down to such level. Naruto covered his ears and closed his eyes he couldn't believe what was going on he wanted to do something he wanted to save them he wanted to jumped down and kick some ass.

He thought back to the other version of themselves the ones he knew and believes in him especially Sakura, Hinata and Kushina, Konan were the one who believe in him the most. The very thought of them being used in such manner.

"I Love You Naruto." The image of Hinata on that day of when she saved him from Pain.

"Nagato believed in you so will I." Konan held out the flowers of peace to him as she smiled at him.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura told Naruto she loved him, though her were lips were filled with lies her eyes were filled with truth.

"I love you Naruto." Kushina hugged her son glad he never hated her or Minato and was glad he was happy to have her as his mother _'No!'_ Naruto's mind screamed he won't let that happen.

" _Naruto-kun, please save Kushina-sama from Evil Sasuke" _ A voice said. Naruto blinked that he suddenly stopped her ragged. He recongnised the voice was Hinata but She was with Sakura and others. How did she hear her voice from long distance.

" Hey guy, Do you see the that Hyuga hairness? The civilian said. Naruto got his attention towards him. " That Hyuga hairness was Demons lover" Naruto eyes widened " That Demon and Hyuga were so close in this years and I seen they could read each other minds, like soul mates. Naruto was stunned at his statement " They were goona married but bad luck after Demon would bring Uchiha back village. Sasuke kill Demon in that nights" Naruto was stunned he fall on her knees but again she hear his voice " kami-sama, please save us"

"I have to save them…" Naruto spoke, Sasuke turn to see Naruto started to become covered in red chakra "Naruto don't do it don't do it you idiot." Sasuke place his hands on the Uzumaki's shoulder this was a real bad time to be going Kyuubi.

Naruto closed his red eyes and open them with the eyes of the Kyuubi. Black lines appeared around Naruto's lips and his around his eyes, Naruto's suddenly grin Sasuke quickly backed off he remember that looked in Naruto's eyes before that day when Naruto when one tails.

Naruto grew a second then third chakra tail. Sasuke watched in horror as more of Naruto lose his humanity how could Naruto easily look control he beat the Kyuubi he had sage mode as well. Something wasn't right this world affected him?

Naruto turned to his sight down below. Kushina wasn't going to let anyone touch her she wasn't no one's toy let alone sexy-toy. The other Sasuke rose from his throne and back hand Kushina hard when she wasn't looking. Kushina fell to the floor with blood dripping from her lips "On your knee pleasure me." The other Sasuke said, Kushina bite her bottom lips she had no choice "Yes Master."

Naruto jumped from the balcony and smashed his fist into the ground making a big hole in the floor casing a small smoke screen to hide himself from everyone's view as the girls stop what they were doing.

The sound of flesh was ripping was heard follow by the sound of a voice spoke **"I'm gonna kill you."** The other Sasuke snap his fingers as out of nowhere sound ninjas came to the other Sasuke's aid. When the smoke clean what stood before them was not a man but a beast a beast covered in his own blood his eyes were white as light it growled at them with its long deadly four tails waving up and down leaking with malice energy.

Kushina's eyes widen in shock what she saw before her. The other Sasuke had a very unpleased look upon his face. Sakura looked at the red beast she blinked once she shook her head as If she woke up from a dream as the site of this beast had awaken her.

"It…can't be…" Sakura said.

Sasuke stare down below this being his first he has ever seen Naruto in this form of the Kyuubi. As what was standing down there with everyone's full attention none other than Four tailed Kyuubi-Naruto.

Hinata eyes widened before she lifted her heads turned to the Sasuke and Kushina. Hinata eyes widened as he seen the Naruto demon fox clock means Four tails Naruto. "_Naruto-kun"_

Four tails Naruto turned her head to Hinata and Nobbed. "_Hinata-chan , yes I'm Naruto but Don't shout or act like happy or smile evil sasuke recognised him quickly" _ Hinata blinked and nobbed she was inner happy that Naruto was alive but another second she known she seen Naruto death in front of her eyes. She look backed again the four tails naruto. " who was he ? why he look like Naruto? How did I hear her voice? Many question wondering on Hinata mind.

"**Gahhhh."**He growled with saliva drooling from his mouth. His white eyes were filled with anger his sights focus on Dark Sasuke. Naruto had gone under his four tailed transformation of the Kyuubi. Both Naruto and the Kyuubi were pissed off at Dark Sasuke for once both Naruto and Kyuubi were acting as one being their minds was link together.

Naruto wasn't losing control at all he and Kyuubi were working together sharing their fury and hatred. Judging from the look on his face Naruto was in control more. His spiky hair was shown by even that was covered in his own blood four tailed Naruto he was untouchable nothing could hurt him.

Naruto remember from being told by Yamato not even Orochimaru's poison sword couldn't impale him. Naruto looked at Kushina looking at his beautiful mother how healthy she looked and how her will wasn't broken her mind was in tack.

"I don't know who you are? But you are uninvited guest." Dark Sasuke spoke, he stares at Four Tailed Naruto as the Kyuubi Ninja growl once more at him. His four tails wave wildly he held his right hand as if he was about to attack but Four Tailed Naruto form a Rasengan within his right hand it was bright red as the sun.

Naruto held it up in the air as it shine blinding everyone who stared at him or his Rasengan. Everyone within the room was blinded by the light ray of the Four Tailed Rasengan flash ball. Naruto took his chance right there and then from his chest launch a giant mass claw that grabbed Dark Sasuke and smash him into the roof making a giant hole to the next floor.

Four Tailed Naruto jumped high to the next floor as Dark Sasuke was stuck to the roof of the next room. Naruto ball up his right fist and uppercut Dark Sasuke to the next three floors until he finally punch him to the roof of the tower which was the Hokage's office.

Dark Sasuke cough up a small amount of blood. Dark Sasuke got off the floor just as Four Tailed enter the room by jumping to that floor. But right behind Naruto were Dark Sasuke's Sound Ninjas they were ready to fight him but Naruto smile evilly he knew he was going to enjoy this.

Meanwhile down below in the ball room. Kushina was shock to see a Tailed Beast "There is still one left alive?" her voice told it all she was confuse although she was grateful to the Tailed Beast Host who saved her but there was something about him which seem to be familiar.

Kushina turned to see Sakura had regained her free will back "Sakura are you okay?" Kushina walked over to her making sure she was fine. Sakura held her head as she fell to her knees and gag twice right before she threw up white colored liquid.

But suddenly someone grabbed Sakura by her hair "Hey just because Sasuke is busy with that freak doesn't mean you're done pleasuring his guest." Kushina grin her teeth she uppercut the fool "She isn't your toy bastard!"

The foolish man chuckle as he got off the floor "So say the Uzumaki who became the Uchiha whore." The sound of Four Tailed Naruto furious roar was heard as the sound of him bashing and tossing Dark Sasuke around was heard. Other guest that charged again to Hinata.

"_Naruto-kun please save me" _Hinata plea. Naruto blinked at Hinata calling her for help but he did not go to save her.

" **naruto used the Shadow fox clone he would save your mate" **Naruto turned to Kyu " first she is not my mate. She is love with this world naruto not me. And thanks for the Idea"Four tails Naruto summon another four tail fox naruto he separate from her body and ran toward to save hinata.

Summon one of guest was force on Hinata put His cock over her Mouth. The guest grabbed her head and forced Hinata to suck his cock. Four tail Naruto grabbed Man head before Man guest cock suck into Hinata mouth. He lifted him up Naruto death red eye stared at Guest eye. Hinata look up see naruto came here to save her. Naruto look at guest who was scaring like little puppy. Naruto used his right arms fox clow and ripped his heart from his body. Hinata closed her eyes look away Naruto let he go the life less body ground and he thrown the mans heart. He turned to Hinata walked toward her.

Hinata look at the four tails Naruto she smile as lover was alive and stand in front of her. Naruto grabbed chains which covered in Hinata legs, Hands and neck. Naruto walk towards Guest and ripped of his clothes what he was wearing. Naruto used the Blast cannon to burn the guest body. Then he came back to Hinata and covered his mostly her big B size Boobs to Her ass. Naruto lifted Her on her shoulder before she recalled his Name. " _aww Hinata-chan , I didn't know you was so heavy" _naruto teased, Hinata blushed at "_aww Naruto-kun" _ four tail demon grinned " _just kidding. And other girls didn't see me and hear us right" _ Hinata bit her lips and nobbed. _" Let talk latter" four tail naruto Jump high and running on Konaha build that no one could see them._

Unknowing to everyone where the Sasuke Uchiha that was Naruto's best friend and brother was watching above them_'Naruto couldn't you just wait it out? And what you save your crush great?What do they mean that Sasuke won't go down easily…unless…Susanoo.'_It even pains Sasuke to see Sakura being used in such manner he never thought of ever using her like that…even though few days ago he was about to kill her and Kakashi.

Sasuke wonder had he truly became a monster. And this Dark Sasuke was the monster that was about to be born if it wasn't for Naruto's light. Sasuke decided he'll have to join Naruto in the battle above them but he had to make sure no one saw him.

But suddenly the sound of someone being blast through the walls was heard follow by another large clash noise "Sakura I'll be right back." Kushina ran off to follow where the battle was taking place now. With Kushina gone the guest of Dark Sasuke say hell with Kushina's warning and made their way to Dark Sasuke's women.

Sasuke curse under his breath he reached in his back pocket pulling out a snake mask. Putting it on Sasuke jumped from the balcony standing between the helpless servants of Dark Sasuke. Sasuke held his sword out and spoke "Lady Kushina's wish is Sasuke's wish."

The lords of the land and villages decide to finish this off another time "Another time then once Sasuke is done with his rude guest."

Dark Sasuke was grabbed by the throat by Four Tailed Naruto he toss Dark Sasuke up in the air and super punch him in the gut sending him flying towards the streets of Konoha. Naruto let out furious battle cries his world was filled with a roaring power.

Naruto flew in the air with a high jump smashing his food down to where Dark Sasuke was. Beating him with his hands bashing him down again and again but when Naruto threw his final punch that would end it all.

A hand came from nowhere catching Naruto's fatal punch to Naruto's surprise it was Dark Sasuke. Dark Sasuke was covered in a black shield of chakra that chakra took on the form of Susanoo. Naruto back up slowly bit surprise to see Dark Sasuke had this power.

Naruto growled "It's been a very long time since someone tried to assassinate me. Whoever you are or where you came doesn't matter. Soon the world will be under my control. The Uchiha clan will return and the world shall bow down to its will." Dark Sasuke laughed.

"RUN!" Naruto heard Kushina voice he turned around to see Kushina was the rooftop of a building as she scout out to him "Whoever you are don't fight him! Run he'll seal away your chakra! RUN!" when Naruto turned back to Dark Sasuke, a powerful blade cut strike Four Tailed Naruto.

Naruto roar in pain as the blade of Susanoo somehow got past through Naruto's blood acid shield. Naruto was bleeding his own acid blood from his chest. Naruto high jump away from Dark Sasuke but Naruto had a plan he open his mouth wide collecting chakra energy from both Naruto and Kyuubi he was ready to use his **"Strong Ball"** Attack on Dark Sasuke but Dark Sasuke just smiled.

"Don't! You won't win!" Kushina warned Naruto.

Naruto gather the two type of chakra together inside his being and unleash his almighty Strong Ball attack blasting his attack. Dark Sasuke used the power of Susanoo's almighty shield and bounce it right back.

Four tailed Naruto cried out in agony of being hit by his own attack. When the smoke cleaned Naruto's right arm was gone he used his own arm to protect himself but lucky for him Kyuubi and Naruto were working alone it didn't take long for Naruto to grow his right arm.

He wasn't winning this fight there was something off about this Sasuke. Even after beating him down killing his Sound Ninjas bodyguards and blasting him with his chakra attacks there was not a single mark of cut, wound or burn on Dark Sasuke's skin.

Naruto had to back down he growled and took off "Kushina follow him and when he return to his normal form end his life. The thing I need is a clone of a Jinchuuriki becoming a pain in the future." Kushina bit her bottom lips she was hoping he would be the one to end it all.

"Yes…Master." Kushina took off going after Naruto as the Four Tailed Kyuubi host ran off somewhere in Konoha as Dark Sasuke went to return to his tower.

Dark Sasuke return to see a Snake mask Ninja holding a sword as if he was protecting the servants of his. Dark Sasuke saw his guest were gone "Where is everyone?" he asked the mask ninja.

"They left speaking off finish off later. Did you take care of the unwanted guest?" The Mask Ninja asked.

"He is being taken care of by Kushina." Dark Sasuke smiled. The Mask Ninja frown behind his mask "You believe she can do it?" Dark Sasuke laughed "She can do is this isn't the first time she kill for me. Once she returns I will enjoy using her again. You may return to your post." Dark Sasuke snapped his fingers as the women turned their attention to him; even Sakura went back under his control again so easily. He look her women all of them but Hinata was not there.

"Where is the Hyuga ? Dark Sasuke asked.

" That demon has last blast Hyuga was burn her body and her life less body lying over there" snake mask pointed him the burned body.

Dark sasuke look at Hinata burned body and smirked " Just like that weak dobe and his weak girl friend. Now they were together in heavens."

"But she was your salve"

Dark sasuke laughed " She was none to me after I kill dobe. I tried to raped her but suddenly realised why do I waste my time on her"

Snake mask shinobi raised his eyebrow " Means you not raped on Hinata" Dark sasuke look at Snake shinobi who asking many question " Looks like you want to do on her but I don't mind at all. She just tool for me as bargain and I never touch weak womens like Hinata hyuga" Real sasuke relief Hinata was not one of them.

"They follow you so easily." The mask Ninja said.

"Of course once you break their will. Giving them slave collars and one look into my Sharingan their my puppets." Dark Sasuke went through the small door as the ladies follow him into the room which was called **_"The Chamber Room"_**

'_I wonder how Naruto holding up?'_

Naruto was still in his Four Tailed Kyuubi form but he felt he was losing control of holding this form together that cut not only wounded him but took a large amount of chakra from him. Naruto was at the ninja school he saw the tree with the swing was still there. Naruto walked over to it as he fell down on one knee.

Naruto look behind him to see Kushina holding a kunai in her right hand. Naruto didn't even bother to growl at her of course she was his mother. Kushina's eyes had a very sad look within them was she pitying him? He wasn't sure he knew she didn't know who he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you…let me help you. If you stay in that form you'll die. Trust me I have what is like I've been through that before. The power is great but the longer you stay the more your soul will be lost." Naruto crash down on the floor and as just he was about to dispel his form.

Someone quickly came from nowhere tossing a black coat upon him to hide him from Kushina's sight. Sasuke came before Kushina still wearing his snake mask hiding his face from Kushina "Who are you and what have you done to my friend?" he asked.

"I have done nothing. Your friend is brave to take Sasuke on especially in that form. He is a Jinchuuriki but what beast?" Kushina grew curious quickly. But Sasuke pointed his sword at her "That is none of your business. Leave here and return to your master."

Suddenly Kushina's eyes were filled with fury "Master? Like that ungrateful Uchiha brat is my master? What kind of person kills his God-brother and rapes his Godmother with the corpse of his God-brother in his presence?" Kushina scouted with such unbearable fury in her voice.

Sasuke backed up quickly he was easy shock by the news of what Kushina told him.

Kushina had tears coming down her face "I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. Mommy has been a bad mother. I should have done something. I should stop him." Kushina felt herself slowly falling apart. Sasuke was about to touch her right shoulder but Kushina slapped his hand away from her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kushina shouted.

"I'm sorry…"

"Tell me what happen?"

"Why should I? You know the story everyone does. Because of me…all of this happen!"

Sasuke and Kushina blinked both they sence some chakra presence.

" Who are there? Show me your true identity" Kushina said. Some time later the person was none of other then Hyuga Hinata came out form hidden forest. Kushina surprised raise her eye brow " Hinata how did you came here? How could you resist from the Sasuke Mind control?

Hinata ignored her question and turned backed Sneck Shinobi " Where is he? Sasuke stared at her for Moment and Kushina confused at hinata behaviour. "where is My Naruto-kun"

" Hinata, I know Naruto death still affect your mind" she walk forward put her hands over Hinata shoulder tried to comfort her " But he is dead and accept it"

Hinata gave angry glare to Kushina she slapped her hands over her shoulder. Kushina blinked turned to Hinata. "Hinata"

"Don't dare to call my name" hinata said venom her voice. She activate her byakugan and scanned the area he turned down see that Naruto dispel his form and he lying on floor.

"_Naruto-kun_" Hinata ran forward jump down where Naruto was smash the floor. Kushina and real sasuke blinked they also follow Hinata her. Hinata seem the Naruto was unconscious and his right arms were bleeding.

"_NARUTO-KUN_" Hinata lifted his body and put him on safe area."_ Naruto-kun , naruto-kun do you hear, please Naruto-kun don't leave me again. I can't bear burden for your death again. Kyubi-sama , I know you could here Me. So please tell me how is Naruto-kun"_

" _**wow, I never though this world naruto's mate could love naruto so much. And she could talk to me. I'm really surprised." **__Kyubi said with surprised. " __** don't worry he just overused my power so he was uncouncious nothing bad happen on him"**_

Hinata relief that Naruto was alright but she confused at Kyubi statement" _what do you mean this world Naruto's mate"_

Kyubi sighed " ** first could you covered Naruto before any one could see him" **hinata nobbed at his statement. Hinata took Monkey mask attach Naruto face. " So" Before Kyubi could say something Naruto interupt him " I'll explained her now on Kyubi" naruto came to councious.

"Hinata-chan, I would like to explained everything but would you heal my arm before anyone could see me" Naruto pull his mask down and smile at her. Hinata nobbed and heal his would without even thinking.

Sometime later Kushina and Sasuke appear Besides Hinata Kushina eyes widened when he seen her son. "Oh My God…this can't be…Naruto…your….alive…my boy is alive."

Naruto turned his mother " Heloo, Kaa-san its nice to see you" Naruto turned to Snack Shinobi " teme, wearing the snake mask you really look like joker"

"Dobe, first you should charged Evil Sasuke without even thinking" sasuke removed the snake mask " and see what happen to you" naruto rubbed his backed with his right hand.

Hinata and Kushina shocked at Sasuke face they were ready to attack but Naruto stopped her

Naruto tried to calm Kushina down "Kushina , Hinata calm down its okay." Sasuke's snake mask fell apart.

Girls saw Sasuke's face. They were about to beat the living shit out of him. Naruto grab hold of Kushina' and Hinata arms. Hinata already heal his arms "Calm down Kushina. Calm down he isn't…the Sasuke you know."

Sasuke show Kushina his neck "No curse mark."

Kushina calm down for the moment. Kushina turned to Naruto and hugged him tightly not letting him go not even for a second. But thinking back to all of the things she done for Dark Sasuke let go of Naruto she didn't deserve his warm hug but yet Naruto didn't let go of her she held her close to him holding her close to him.

"I forgive you Kaa-san. I know your Naruto have forgiven you as well it's not your fault I know I felt it." Kushina cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a mean glare. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry what I said Kushina where I and Naruto are from. Both of our parents are dead. We grew up as orphans. I'm sorry forgive me. And I'm sorry if you hear me disrespecting Kushina, Naruto."

Naruto nobbed " Hinata-chan, there is many thing I want to talk to you. And I'm Naruto but not in this dimension i.." Hinata put her finger over Naruto lips.

" The person who truly love each other and never betray them. They could read there Minds. Naruto-kun I know you're not My Naruto-kun in this world. But if you hear my thoughs and mine were you that means you love me and I love you" Naruto smiled and hugged her. Hinata turned to Kushina " and I'm sorry what I've told you Harshly"

Kushina smiled " Its Okay"

"Kushina promise me do not fall…please do not fall. I don't want to lose you again." Kushina nod her head. Kushina looked at Sasuke as her stare became a glare.

He maybe a different Sasuke but he still have his eyes, face and voice.

" I know how do defeat evil Sasuke" He turned to Hinata " Hinata show me your Mark" Hinata nobbed . she turned her backed and show him tattoo. Naruto look at Tatto at Hinata backed its same as Uchiha symbol tattoo. Naruto touched the tattoo after the Naruto touch Hinata Body felt the body was flow of its moments. Its been while he seen her face madly blushing.

" I know how to remove this mark" Naruto said after take anayalise this mark.

" How could you remove this mark" Naruto said with grinned. Hinata wanna blushing madly, after those two are lovers then she could heard her thoughs.

While Sasuke stared at naruto grinned and Hinata blushing face. " ohh I got it" Sasuke turned to Kushina who look away.

" Sasuke , I could trust you because Naruto-kun and Hinata were believe you" Sasuke face lit up look at Kushina.

He fall on his knees put his head down " I would not betray your trust, god mother" Kushina blinked and smile."Okay, sasuke you can get up"

" naruto i don't want to ask what is the technique because" Naruto raised his hand to stop her. " I know what you meant Evil sasuke know some sealing teachique use the others was very powerful but in case My Hinata" He turned to Hinata " She broke the Sasuke mind control her will power was so strong then anyother could has"

Kushina smile but she came in the serious mode " Uzumaki Naruto"

" Huh" Naruto blinked at her mother sudden behaviour " Answer me"

" hai" Naruto replied.

" Uchiha Sasuke"

"hai"

" Hyuga Hinata"

"Hai"

" I gave you this ultimate Mission to save leaf Village from evil Sasuke, Your team leader would be Uzumaki Naruto" All trio nobbed. Both started to began his journey in the Dark world.

Kushina see the Three Shinobies moved to save the Dark world. Kushina turned back to move to Main Place.

Some time later

Sasuke , Hinata and Naruto stayed at his old compartment. Sasuke and Hinata activate the bloodine limits to scan the area. Both of them deactivate their bloodine limits turned to Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, their no single Shinobi in this area" Hinata said to his crush.

**Okay guys well this story . I made Naruto , his Mate Hinata and Good Sasuke were going the Mission the Save the Leaf Village From Evil Sasuke. Well in this Story. Narutox Hinata , Good Sasuke x ? Evil Sasuke X Kushina Naruto and Various women who help him to build up his clan and Help them with His harem and defeat the Uchiha's Dark Soilder.**


End file.
